


Handprints and Clawmarks

by Insignias



Category: Captain America (2011), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insignias/pseuds/Insignias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of mini-works revolving around the idea of what daemons Marvel characters would have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handprints and Clawmarks

**Author's Note:**

> These ideas just sort of popped into my head one day and wouldn't leave. I may or may not do more with them, but as of now this is it. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: Changed around some of the daemons' species. Some of them just didn't click right until I did. Sorry!

**Perfect Example - Steve & Sepharim (White-tailed Eagle)**

The army never encouraged Steve to Separate. They did with most soldiers--the quickest way to torture someone was to use their daemon, but they took one look at Sepharim, magnificent and fierce, sweeping black wingspan, and wicked, curved beak and only smiled.

Steve is appreciative, but when he and Sephi catch sight of one of their posters on the brick wall near their base and they catch sight of one of their posters, Steve can only blush as Sephi ducks her head against his ear. It’s still so difficult for them to believe their dream actually came true.

 

**Grease Beneath Our Fingernails - Tony & Illyana (L’Hoests Monkey)**

Illyana wraps her thin tail about his neck and they busy themselves exchanging ludicrous gossip until the board meeting degrades from unbearable to hilarious. Pepper refuses to speak to him and Kidero won’t stop giving them both poisonous looks, but it gets them back into the garage two hours early.

Wrist deep in grease, Illyana chirping impossible redesigns while handing him the parts he needs, Tony doesn’t think there’s any better place he could possibly be.

Then JARVIS pipes up with the Avengers theme they mixed last week and both can only grin.

**Shatter - Bruce & Hanbi (Gorilla)**

Hanbi is more than useful in the lab. With her human-like hands and bipedal posture, partner experiments can be completed in half the time. 

It is only when a beaker shatters and Bruce’s face crumples, dark eyes flaring poison green, that the other scientists truly realize that a gorilla’s strength is something to be feared.

 

**Still Home - Clint & Opheli (Shikra)**

Clint and Opheli don’t touch much; Separation has stretched their bond enough the need for touch is secondary and perfunctory at best, but sometimes when they’ve been given one of those once-every-blue-moon breaks that lasts more than twelve hours, Opheli will swoop over to where he’s settled on his (always questionably clean) hotel bed and tuck her head beneath his chin. Just for the reminder that they’re still one.

 

**Silk Threads - Natasha & Sebaslian (Black Widow)**

No one ever suspects that Natasha would choose a name so blatantly obvious, but when Sebaslian hooks his eight legs in her hair (shorter now, she likes to think of it as a change just for the sake of it and not because of that fire bomb last month) and whispers the secrets he’s learned of their target while Natasha’s been charming the host; she can only smile. 

The next morning when his wife wakes up to find her husband without a head, no one will ever know they started with his daemon.

 

**Lost - Thor & Brighund (Gray Wolf)**

Thor had been more than a little surprised when Brighund settled as a wolf (his brother had teased and teased she would settle as a ass), but when his brother falls and his heart tears from his chest, Thor knows his family is everything, and Loki most of all. 

Brighund never leaves his side again.

 

**Protection - Loki & Fjion (Arctic Fox)**

No one ever notices when Loki battles the Avengers; when he rips apart streets at the seams, when he lays waste to entire cities and tears reality asunder as he screams his rage and pain to a sky that never answers, Fjion wraps her body tight around her Jotunn as if to protect him from everything.

 

 

**Front Line - Peggy & Oberon (Siberian Tiger)**

The army takes one look at Peggy Carter, all soft curves, crimson pouty lips and sharp brown eyes and thinks she wants to be a nurse. 

It’s only when they see Oberon at her side, 700 pounds of feline muscle and terrifyingly, steadfastly still, that they realize this dame won’t content herself with the sidelines. 

 

**Did Good - Bucky & Merialdine (Anatolian Shepherd Dog)**

When Merialdine settles Bucky has no idea just what she is, but he’s too preoccupied keeping the bullies away and Steve safe to really care. It isn’t until Steve rushes back from the library one day, book clutched to his body like a lifeline and Sephi chirping with excitement at their discovery that he truly understands.

Watching Steve now; bent close to their brothers, strategic maps laid out before them, his large hands gesturing wildly as he describes their next insane plan (and he feels like he should care more that his best friend’s body is so different from before but all he can think of is  _he doesn’t look any different to me_ ), Bucky can only look down at her and smile.

“We did good,” He says, settling back in his chair.

Merialdine chuffs softly, woofing a laugh, “You say that like we won’t be saving his ass again next week.”

 

**Finished Work, Time to Rest - Dr. Erksine & Mihriyam (Marmoset)**

Dr. Erksine never expected to live to see his serum work correctly, so when he finds himself on his back in the lab, experiment successfully completed and his lifeblood pooling wetly underneath; the smile that splits his face feels right all the same. 

A warm hand-like paw cups his cheek and he blinks in surprise, a tear slipping free. Mihriyam stares down at him, grin radiant and so, so proud. 

“We did it, Abraham,” She whispers in their native tongue, pressing a kiss to his nose. Her paw wipes away the tear, deft and delicate as her touches always are, “See you soon.”

 

**Holes in My Coat - Nick Fury & Jezebi (Jaguar)**

Commander Fury has been up for 78 hours. He knows this because the enemy lines across his map have been too hazy to see for the past sixteen minutes and the throbbing in his skull has been steadily increasing since hour fifty-three. 

He manages a few more scrawling notes on their next tactics but the last dissolves into a wide, meaningless line. Jezebi has tired of her human’s lack of proper care and as she drags him to his bed, thick teeth sunk through his leather coat, he can only sigh and grumble about debts. 

Jezebi is warmer than any coat he could ever need.

 


End file.
